Anime Celebirty death match
by Doubletrouble1
Summary: Come now come all see the greatest fights fo all centuries between the most popular anime characters to the least popular.


**ALL CHARACTERS IN THIS FIC ARE NOT LEGALY OURS. ALL WORDS IN THIS FIC ARE ALSO NOT LEGALY OURS.PLZ DO  
NOT COPY ANY OF THE FOLLOWING LETTERS IN ANY WORDS IN YOUR FIC YOU YOU WiLL BE SUED. THOSE LETTERS  
ARE AS FOLLOWS: abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz. THANKYOU**  
  
  
  
  
  
Good evening ladies and gentlemen, im Double.  
And im Trouble.  
Double: Tonight have we got a fight for you!  
trouble: yes our main event is the PERVERTED MATCH OF THE DAYDAYDAYDAYDAYDAYDAYDA...  
*double slaps trouble*  
double: Stop repeating yourself!  
double: All right folks the main event is the title of the worlds greatest pervert.  
trouble: ert ert ert ert ert ert ert ert er..........AHHHHHHH!  
*double pulls out a bazooka and laser aims it at trouble.*  
trouble: aww c'mon man we dont gotta be harsh now right.......ight ight ight ight.  
*trouble smashes the Repeating sound recorder behind him.*  
double: Thank GOd...od..od od od od.....TROUBLE!!!!!!*fires bazooka* *a loud crash and   
the camera man dies*  
Trouble:Man even with laser aim you aim sucks.  
double alright our first event is ME VER TROUBLE IN A BATTLE ROYAL!!!!!!  
Trouble: WHAAAA! THATS NOT EVEN IN THE AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*gets thrown into the ring from the  
anouncers booth*  
Double: take that son of a bitch....I own you!  
Trouble: no actually No one ownes either of us were not even copywrited.  
double: ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!On to our REAL first match!  
*trouble gets chained in the ring*  
Trouble: WHa that aint cool.  
double:We have 13 starving men and we have tied up trouble with T-bone steak and great A1 sauce.  
*Big bucket comes over torubles head, spills a1 sauce all over him then a cow gets choped  
above his head and meat slices are all over him.*  
Double: And also we have specialy equipted trouble's cloths with magnets and snaps.  
*gaintic Magnet comes up above him and strips away his cloths*  
*elevators come up and Trouble gets eaten alive.*  
double: im gonna miss him....Wait no im not!  
trouble: eahhhh.  
double: *Turns around and Screams.*  
*leon pops out of nowhere and shoots trouble in the head, toruble is un fazed and kills leon.*  
double: ok time for our first match.Seriously.PERIOD. and what a match it is Ranma saotome against   
Tenchi Musaki  
Trouble *in zombie voice*: Ahh ahh ehh auihjj  
double: um thanks for that statement lets go to our reporter at the locker room.  
double: Hows is it coming down there Pamala.  
*looks with great pleasure to see Pamala and Tenchi going at each other *  
double: OH DEAR GOD!!! i did NOT wanna see tenchi!! *grins evilly* trouuuuble come here.  
Double: uh lets have our other reporter check on ranma *looks and sees ryoko talking to ranma*  
Ryoko: so whats your plan for the match with my soon to be husband?  
ranma: kick his ass like i do everyone elses.  
Ryoko: uhm that it?  
DOuble: okay great lets go ringside with our referee trouble since mills lane is on vacation.  
*ringside trouble comes out of nowhere in between Tenchi and ranma*  
trouble: alright i wanna go interesting fight anything goes now lets get it on!  
*both fighters try to beat up trouble*  
trouble: i said theres no rules!!  
ranma/tenchi: we know thats y were kicken your ass first!  
Trouble* turns super saiyan and does final kamehameha out of both hands destroying  
two sections of spectator stands*  
Double: start fighting each other or no money!!!  
*ranma and tenchi stand off*  
ranma: gahh *kicks tenchi in crotch*  
tenchi: mother...of...god *gets nailed two more times in the balls*  
*tenchi pulls out the tenchi-kun* tenchi: now im gonna cut you up like freddy kruger!  
Ranma: ha you little pussy you couldnt beat up a fly if your life depended on it!  
*uses the hiryoo shoten ha and tenchi gets caught up in a tornado and dropped into the turnbuckle*  
Ranma*watching tenchi get up*: wha your still alive?  
*trouble is giving yoda a dirty magizene in returne for a lightsaber and then hackes off  
tenchi's leg singing the balls in the process*  
Trouble: ha take that ya gay little *bleep* huh?  
double: its the censors they aint good but they are there.  
trouble: *bleep* why the *bleep* is that! ya buncha *bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*s  
double:oi  
*tenchi is crawling around bleeding ranma stomps on his spine then the head 'till he kills tenchi*  
Trouble: the winner of round one is...Ranma! thank mother *bleeep*ing god. TURN OFF THOSE GOD  
*BLEEP*ING CENSORS!   
Double: uhhhh TROUBLE YOU IDIOT WE WERE GETTEN PAID A FOURTUNE BY AEKA To FIX THAT FIGHT!!  
plus tenchi was already s'possed ta win man the network is gonna have our asses on a platter  
Trouble* comes up there on a platter being carried by a waiter* well they already got mine  
Double: i hate you. Anyway! trouble tell 'em the next fight!  
  
  
  
  
************COMERCAIL BREAK*******************  
Trouble: THis is Trouble's brand's new product. Testicleise. If your like me then the nights like  
tonight you like to punish your dick like you cought it breaking into your house. Well   
testicleise is the perfect lubricant. Have a good beatin all night long...*trouble walks away and   
throws a bottle breaking it on doubles head making his skin singe.  
**********************************************  
Well RnR and we will bring in the next fight after this comercail break and rember were almost to  
the match of the night.... 


End file.
